just323s_survivorbig_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Romania
| returnees = Alexis Howe (11) Ashley Simpson (7) Cole Brummels (7) Dani Mattis(7) Megan Murphy (7) Neil Patterson (16) Ryan Geofferson (11) Zach Johnson (7) | previousseason = Survivor: Poland - Heroes vs. Villains | nextseason = Survivor: Malaysia - All-Stars |season = 6}} 'Survivor: Romania '''is the sixth season of UnderAPineapple's Mini Survivor Series Twists *'Old vs. Young - 'The tribes will originally be divided off of age. With the Peuce Tribe consisting of those under the age of 35, whilst the Ada Kaleh Tribe will consist of 8 contestants over the age of 40. *'Tribe Switch - 'At the Final 12, there will be a Tribe Switch, where each tribe will have 6 members each. *'Merge at 10: 'I'm getting inspiration from ''Survivor: Exile Island ''for this season, so the tribes will merge when ten contestants remain. *'Final 2; Jury of 7: 'For the first time since ''Haiti, there will be a final two competing at the Final Tribal Council. But instead of 11 jury members, there will only be seven jurors deciding who will win the million dollar prize. Castaways *Here are the 16 contestants fighting for a shot at $1,000,000 and the title of SOLE SURVIVOR Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History } | style="text-align: left;" |Sidney |— | |— | |— | | | | | | | | | | |— | style="white-space: nowrap;" rowspan="2" colspan="2" |Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Zach |— | |— | |— | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Alexis | |— | |— |— | | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Ashley |— | |— | | |— |— | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="1" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Neil | |— | |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="2" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Don | |— | |— | |— |— | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="3" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Ryan |— | |— | | |— |— | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="5" | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Dani |— | |— | | |— |— | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="6" | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Cole | |— | |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="7" | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Megan | |— | |— | |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="10" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Anna |— | |— | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="11" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Patricia | |— | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="13" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Maura |— | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="14" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Lisa | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="15" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Matt |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="16" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Robert | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="17" | |} Author's Notes *This is the first season in which there are no LGBT contestants. *Anna Peterson is inspired by a close friend of mine who has Down Syndrome. Her name is Hannah, and she designed the manga herself. *Other contestants inspired by other people would be Robert Foster (inspired by my former guidance counselor), Maura Wilson (the name of the lead actress one of my favorite movies Matilta), and Don Francis (inspired by the late comedian, Don Rickles)